Cartas para Ahome
by kitsuhi-chan85
Summary: Oneshot... una corta historia de amor contada en cartas compartidas por las dos hermanas Ahome y Kikyou.. mal summary, pero leanlo! y dejen sus reviews!


**Cartas para Ahome**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso para divertirme un rato ) **

10 de abril de 1998.

Querida hermana Ahome:

¿Cómo estas?, acá todos estamos bien, mama, papa, sota y kaede y yo te extrañamos mucho, pero estamos felices al saber que fuiste allá para poder estudiar en las mejores universidades, y todos esperamos que te valla muy bien.

Sobre los amigos, para que te enteres pronto, Miroku y Sango ahora son novios y se llevan muy bien, excepto cuando una mujer pasa frente a Miroku, y Sango se pone celosa, pero de ahí su relación no podría ser mejor.

Y supongo que querrás saber de Inuyasha, me han contado que esta solo, y triste, desde que te fuiste a estudiar a Europa. También, Miroku dijo que tú no lo has llamado como lo prometiste, no es necesario que respondas esto, pero ¿Por qué?, pensé que se llevaban bien y su relación era estable. Y también note algo, dejaste en tu cuarto todos los regalos y las cartas que el te había dado, pero aun no entiendo el porque. Pero pienso que mientras el sol sale sobre ti, se acuesta sobre el; y espero que lo puedas resolver pues ustedes dos hacían una linda pareja. Bueno hermana, quiero que te cuides, y que no olvides que todos acá en casa te queremos mucho.

Atentamente,

Kikyou.

20 de abril de 1998.

Querida hermana Kikyou:

Me encuentro muy bien, todas mis compañeras de habitación me recibieron muy bien y me enseñaron todo el campus, muy bonito por cierto. Las clases son muy interesantes y estoy aprendiendo mucho más de lo que podría imaginar. Estoy fascinada con la oportunidad que me han dado y no podría agradecerles más.

¿Es cierto lo de Miroku y Sango? ¡Estoy tan feliz por ellos!, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Y sobre Inuyasha, supuse que se pondría así, después de todo éramos novios desde hace 3 años. Pero no debería deprimirse tanto… y no le he podido llamar pues estoy muy ocupada y no he tenido oportunidad, ¿pero le darías un mensaje de mi parte?, dile que no tengo la culpa, que no se deprima tanto y que sepa que yo aun lo quiero mucho, ¿me podrías hacer ese gran favor hermana?

Y sobre las cosas que deje en mi cuarto, no quería deprimirme como el lo esta haciendo, así que decidí dejarlas y acordarme de los momentos felices para no estar triste… tu me conoces no me gusta estar así, soy alegre y así quiero estar aquí.

Así que hermana espero que te vaya bien en la facultad de medicina, que sigas sacando buenas notas como siempre, y que saludes de mi parte a toda la familia y amigos.

Atentamente,

Ahome

30 de abril de 1998.

Querida hermana Ahome:

Me alegra saber mucho que estas adaptándote muy bien en Europa y que tengas nuevas amigas.

Como me pediste le dije a Inuyasha el mensaje que mandaste. Le vi ayer en la fiesta que dio Miroku por su cumpleaños, me di cuenta que estaba algo demacrado y que no había comido en algún tiempo pues había adelgazado bastante, note que aun estaba mal pues tomo mucho, y según me contó Sango el y Miroku ya no salen tanto como antes con su grupo de amigos. Es decir Miroku sigue saliendo casi tanto como antes, pero ya no los acompaña a ninguna parte. En lugar de eso se queda en su dormitorio, durmiendo o tomando.

En la fiesta después de darle tu mensaje le pregunte si estaba bien, el me dijo que si, mejor que nunca, pero se notaba mucho que estaba mintiendo.

Hermana, deberías llamarlo mas a menudo, se esta deprimiendo bastante, y ya esta en su limite.

Toda la familia te desea buena suerte en tus estudios, incluyéndome.

Tu hermana que te extraña,

Kikyou.

10 de mayo de 1998.

Querida hermana Kikyou:

Gracias por darle mi mensaje a Inuyasha. Me apena mucho saber como esta Inuyasha. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, tengo que seguir mis estudios sin distracciones o fallare, pues es muy difícil.

También me aterra saber que ahora Inuyasha toma mucho, y que no sale tanto como antes, desde que le deje a cambiado mucho su forma de ser.

Olvide contarte algo en la anterior carta que te envié. Me encontré en el campus con Koga, si no recuerdas, el iba con nosotras en la primaria, ya sabes el chico que me pedía a cada rato que me casara con el. Ahora nos llevamos bien y mis amigas y yo salimos de ves en cuando a pasear con el. Y sabes que creo que el me empieza a gustar. Pero no se que hacer con Inuyasha… creo que voy a terminar con el, pues pienso que nuestro "amor" a terminado puesto que el a cambiado mucho, y ahora tengo otra oportunidad con un chico muy bueno como Koga.

Dile a mama, papa, sota y a kaede que los extraño mucho y que espero que estén bien. También quiero pedirte que cuides bien de mi gatito, que también lo extraño mucho.

Besos,

Ahome.

20 de mayo de 1998.

Querida hermana Ahome:

Toda la familia te manda saludos. Incluyendo tu gato y los amigos.

¿Sabes? Ayer vino Inuyasha a la casa y cocine para el. Trajo una caja con todas tus cosas, y me dijo que ya estaba listo para dejarte atrás.

Ahora que lo vi, se ve mucho mejor y feliz, parece que ha vuelto a comer pues se comió con mucho entusiasmo la cena que le prepare.

También hablamos mucho de ti, que aun te queremos mucho y te extrañamos también. Después de un rato nos aburrimos, y comenzamos a conversar, y después de un rato a bailar y a tomar un poco, y pude ver las cosas que quizás tu nunca viste en el, pienso ahora que lo veo de cerca me doy cuenta de que has sido algo tonta al dejarlo así.

Y ahora que lo pienso bien me parece que el sol ahora sale sobre el y se acuesta sobre ti. Al parecer las situaciones han cambiado mucho.

Y ya no debes preocuparte por el o por mi, pues ahora, Ahome, el esta cuidando de mi y yo de el.

Atentamente,

Kikyou.

**Fin.**

**Je, je para este fic me inspire en un canción llamada mary is in india, de Dido. Respecto a mi otro fic, probablemente lo volveré a comenzar, puesto que no me ha salido como deseaba. **

**PSD: gracias por leer mi fic!!**


End file.
